Alkrin
General Info Somewhat Intelligent in Industry, though mainly blacksmiths, masonry workers or lumber jacks. They make fine Warriors and Marksmen. Only some study Majick, the rest fear or hate it, though many Priests use majick for the gift of healing. Hardy people, skin/hair/eye tones/colours vary depending on parts of the world. The Humans of Alrie started out as tribal bands of cave dwellers forming together either through bartering or by force and expanding over the human lands, mainly consisting of the Sord’rends and some of the Mirdlends. Over time only two tribal factions stood out among the rest, for the other various tribes were too small or too well secluded to be bothered with. The two largest tribes feuded for years, their intelligence increasing as they learned new ways of living and combat, as well as their technologies advancing. The Human Era now sits in a sort of Renaissance state, where majick is thought to be a curse due to the Elves misuse of it; and their technologies are, at most, black powder cannons and flintlocks, though many Alkrin prefer a bow or Crossbow. They are the newest race to the planet, and considered a mere child among the others. Characteristics Height The Alkrin typically range from five to seven feet. Age The average lifespan of the Alkrin is between 80 and 160 years. Variations AraJ'jI A nimble sub-race of desert dwellers. Usually having black or brown hair and dark skin. Locke's A hardy sub-race of marsh dwellers and mountainous folk. Usually having brown to blonde hair and lighter skin. the Locke's are a bit taller as well. Major Factions - The Ebonlocke Conquistadors: OoA Leaders: Captain Reginald Ebonlocke. Miss Belvadine Ebonlocke. • The Ebonlocke Conquistadors are a large seafaring nation that boasts the largest known armada in the world of Alrie. They started off as a small tribe that frequented beach heads and water fronts, mainly marshes, and it is there that helped them when the Kirador’an and Fellerin made their bloody conquests. The marshes were great for hiding and performing guerrilla attacks and the beach heads were usually ignored during that time, for no purpose was ever found for them. Over time and with technological and scientific advances, they held their grounds and gathered a large fighting force as well as knowledge of the waters to be able to build a vast fleet of ships bearing either cannon or ballista artillery. When confronted by the Kirador’an Empire, they gladly formed an alliance, for the Kirador’an boasted the greatest land armies ever seen. Together, they proved to be a fearful force. Many smugglers and riflemen are found in the Ebonlocke. Up close is only focused on when a boarding party lands on their vessel; a last resort. If they can take the target down from afar, they will. - Union of Tirigarde: OoA Leaders: Sir Michal Tirigarde. • A small province bordering the majority of the Kirador’an lands. Boasting a kind and hardy populace of lumberjacks, mill workers, farmers and blacksmiths, it is the main hub of resources in the Empire. They make fine Bladesmen and Scouts. - Province of Vinicel: OoA Leaders: King Tirious Vinicel. Duke Percivault Gibsy. General Monty Cristo. • Once an Empire, the Vinicel people have suffered greatly when the blight rose from its grave and struck at the heart of the Alkrin. A small nation in the southern hills and flatlands of the Fellerin outskirts, they were a major mining resource and provided many ores and minerals to both sides, for the right price. Though they never went under any banner, they chose Fellerin when the Prahlioth rose up and proved to be a threat. They were ignored though, as Fellerin was destroyed from within, and the Vinicel Empire went with them. Only a few villages and farmlands and mines go under the Vinicel name. Their main hub is Kulner, though that is located more near the Kirador’an lands, in fear of Prahlioth assault. They make fine Bladesmen and Scouts. - Empire of Fellerin: H Leaders: King Galloway Fellerin. • The Empire of Fellerin was the second greatest Empire in the lands. It being the major rival of the Kirador’an, their strength was equaled, for never could one overstep the other. Not many know what happened to this once great empire or of its decent into darkness. Twenty two years into the Age of Darkness, the Empire fell to the Prahlioth. Betrayed from within, its people did not stand a chance; and when it fell, so did the hearts of millions and the lives of millions more. It was a huge blow to Alkrin morale when this great Empire fell. Many of the lands it once held turned corrupted under the Changebringer’s will, deformed, vile and demented. It’s people along with it. Neither known village nor city of Fellerin exists, aside from its militant branch of the Crimson Aegis. Most if not all men, women and children of Fellerin were slain in the fall of the Empire; only a handful of its people exist today. They once made great Bladesmen and Priests. - The Crimson Aegis: N/H Leaders: General William Faust. Brigadier General Alessa. • The major bulk of the Fellerin Military, the Aegis was an organization of soldiers that were able to act outside general laws of the Empire, and extend the Empire’s reach into the Provinces of Vinicel. They are all that is left of the Fellerin Empire, and hold one city shared with the dwarves called Cathrach Dearg. -Empire of Kiradore: OoA Leaders: Emperor August Kiradore II. Queen Maribell Kiradore. • The Empire of Kirador’an is the largest Empire and by far the strongest. After Fellerin’s dark decent into the grips of the Prahlioth, their seat of power was then justified and solidified. None would dare to stand up to them now nor question nor act against them alone. They were the first major tribe to start conquering the smaller Alkrin tribes during the childhood of their race. It was only through the gift Alkun’arath gave the Kirador’an that they advanced quicker technologically and scientifically. The gift was passed on to other Alkrin, as tradition would, which in no doubt angered the God. Though not much could be done; and so the Alkrin advanced as one of the quickest races to of reached a middle-age setting. They work now to bring the world together in peace and harmony, all Alkrin under one banner, and as many alliances as they can. Between the Prahlioth and the Claw of Ackiss waging endless war and slaughter among the people of Alrie, it has proven to be quite the task to be the peacekeepers of a world. - Followers of Solaris: O Leaders: Undefined. • A small grouping of Priests and other Maji of Alkrin origin that help to safeguard and watch over the majicks of the world with the Circle. They also aid scientists and prophets. Main Worship: Solaris Who is Solaris? No one is Solaris. Solaris is the glorious rays of light given from one of the suns of Alrie, Solaris. The other is Gol'sar, worshiped mainly by the Gonrel. One is an intense red-orange sun called by the people of Alrie, Gol’sar. The other one is a bit farther away, as to not over-heat the planet. This sun has a more yellow-gold look to it with hints of blue and teal. This one is called Solaris by the people of Alrie. They believe that Alkun'arath, their believed god of creation made the suns for each devout race, more specifically, Solaris was made for the Alkrin, Gol'sar for the Gonrel(High Elves). Solaris grants those who worship it strength. A burning, purifying power that cleanses those who worship it. It is the main symbol for all who combat heresy as well, many Witch Hunters and the more secret class of them will show their worship for it. As well as Alkrin Priests, Rangers, Bladesmen and Scouts. Category:Races